


Alix Kubdel (and friends) Through the Ages

by Moonlight22oa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alix-Centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Aromantic Asexual Alix Kubdel, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Borderline crack, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Gender Confusion, Genderqueer Alix Kubdel, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Lila Rossi Lies, Marc is in a gang, Nathaniel Kurtzberg Has Bipolar Disorder, Nathaniel and Alix are Childhood Friends, Pre-Canon, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trans Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Trans Nino Lahiffe, gender crisis, i love alix so I'm writing a fic with her as an mc, im ignoring the stuff I don't want to and just writing whatever, sue me, why is that not a tag, you gotta have it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight22oa/pseuds/Moonlight22oa
Summary: A canon rewrite focusing on Alix and other background characters.
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Everyone, Alix Kubdel & Lê Chiến Kim, Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Chloé Bourgeois & Alix Kubdel, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, more later - Relationship
Comments: 38
Kudos: 77





	1. Pirates and Hair Dye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love alix with all my heart and I can't find enough alix centric stuff so here we are
> 
> the first few chapters are pre canon then we get into actual canon

_Four years before canon._

At the young age of ten years old, Alix was already getting into trouble with authority. Her rebellious attitude and habit of talking back landed her in detention too many times to count. 

This still didn't stop her from getting into reckless situations with one of her best friends, Kim.

Which is how they found themselves at the stop of the staircase at their school in a cardboard pirate ship with skateboards duct taped to the bottom.

“We are pirates and we are here to steal all your gold!” Kim yelled with a mock sneer, just barely hiding his giggles.

“Oh no! It's the horrible pirates!” Marinette squealed, fainting into Nathaniel's arms.

Their entire class was gathered at the bottom, giggling madly as they watched Alix wave around a cardboard sword Nath had made for her.

“Let us go and plunder their village!” Alix announced and pushed the ship down the stairs. The pair held on for dear life as they plummeted down the stairs at full speed, screaming all the way. Their classmates moved out of the way as they zoomed past. 

“WE FORGOT ABOUT BREAKS!” Kim screamed as they got closer and closer to the wall at the other end.

CRASH

Next thing she knew they were lying on their backs on the rough ground, the blurry faces of their classmates staring down at them.

“Are you okay?!” Nathaniel fretted and pulled her and Kim up. She stumbled a little before regaining her balance and flashing him a grin.

“A-ok, Red.”

“I told you to stop calling me that,” He mumbled half heartedly.

“Not a chance!” She pat his cheek—still chubby with baby fat—and grabbed Kim by the hand, “Let’s clean this up! We can make something else out of the cardboard!”

“Oh! How about more weapons!” Kim suggested, picking through the wreckage.

“Heck yeah!!!” Alix grinned. Nath reluctantly joined in and soon they had a wagon full of cardboard to drop off at Kim’s tree house.

———

“Alix?” A quiet voice asked.

They knocked on the door of her room again. 

Alix was curled into a ball on her bed, her face buried into her knees as she sobbed.

“Alix I'm coming in.” They said.

The door opener with a creak and her big brother, Jalil, took a hesitant step in.

Jalil was a tall, awkward and lanky 14 year old; he had dyed green hair and round glasses that Alix liked pushing up whenever they were about to fall. Like most socially awkward teenagers, he wasn't very good with emotions, but right now his baby sister was distressed and he needed to do something about it.

He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her huddled form, “Are you okay?” 

“I-I miss her..” she sniffed.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“No,” she buried her face into his side and continued sobbing.

Jalil sighed and pulled her closer, starting to talk to fill the space, “Y’know mom once told me that even when she dies, she'll always be around. She’s probably watching right now, telling you that she loves you.”

They sat in each other’s embrace until they saw the sun start to set. “Jalil?” Alix whispered.

“Yeah?” He said, his hands running through her wild brown hair.

“Can we cut my hair?”

He stopped and frowned for a second, “Sure, why?”

She shrugged and mumbled, “I dunno I just wanna.”

“Let’s go.” He pulled her up and led her to the bathroom, instructing her to sit on the side of the bathtub.

“How short?” He asked as he picked up the scissors.

“Uhh like, here,” She held some hair around her shoulders, Jalil nodded and started snipping.

Ten minutes later they were giggling as her long locks fell onto the floor.

“Do you have any more of that hair stuff that you used on your hair?” She asked as he finished up cutting.

Jalil ran a hand through his mint green hair in deep thought, “I used all the green,” he started, Alix’s face fell before he continued, “But, I do have some bubblegum pink?”

“Yes!” She squealed, he chuckled and went through the cupboards for the dye.

Eventually, the dye was in and washed off and Alix was left with a head of pink hair. She was grinning into the mirror, her earlier breakdown long forgotten.

“Thank you Jalil!” She turned around and hugged him, catching him off guard. After a half second of shock, he returned the embrace.

“You’re welcome, bunny.”

———

The next day, she walked into school head held high. Heads turned to stare and people exchanged whispers. She ignored them all in favour of finding her friends.

“Alix! Hey!” Kim waved her over from his seat on a bench with Nath and Max.

“Hey guys!” She grinned.

Nathaniel invited her to sit next to him. “I like your hair,” He smiled shyly.

She nudged his shoulder and smiled back, “Thanks! Jalil did it!”

“Won’t your dad get mad?” 

She shook her head, “He’s not home and when he does come, I'll convince him.”

“Hey Alix! Bet I can beat you to class!” Kim jumped up suddenly.

“You’re on!” She grinned wildly and started running.

She ignored his protests and ran up the stairs, making it into her seat a good five seconds before him.

Nothing could stop her from giving him smug smiles for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanna note that the pirate incident and the Jalil part are on different days. I realised it kinda reads like they happened not that long after each other but that's not the case
> 
> pls comment and kudos it gives me energy


	2. Robbers and Bunnies

At six years old, Alix and Nathaniel were at a Rich Person Party and extremely bored.

Alix was there because her dad was the director of the Louvre and Nath was there because his dad was a huge weapons manufacturer.

They had been left alone by their parents with the other children, but, being the youngest ones there, they had been ignored and so they went exploring.

“Alix! Come look at this!” Nath exclaimed, hiding behind a pillar. 

She hid next to him and searched for what he was gesturing towards, “That guy with the bag?”

He nodded excitedly. The man in question was sneaking through the hall and taking gems out of their cases and putting them into a bag.

“Is it a treasure hunt?” Alix wondered.

Nath pulled her along giggling the entire time, “Let’s play!!”

The two scurried along finding gems and stuffing them into their pockets. The man put his bag down at one point and the two looted it for everything they could, now in a competition against each other to see who would get more.

About ten minutes later, they sat themselves in a hidden corner and piled together their gems.

“I win!” Alix declared.

“No way!” Nath protested, “ _I_ won!”

“No I did!”

Nath was about to protest again when a huge figure shadowed over them. “There you brats are!” The man’s gruff voice boomed over them, “Gimme those back!”

Alix held her gems to her chest and shook her head, “Finders keepers!”

He sighed and leaned down, picking the two up easily and tossing them away. “Get lost.”

Picking himself up off the ground, Nath stuck his tongue out and grumbled, “Meanie. Let’s go Alix, he's no fun.”

Alix grabbed Nath’s arm and ran through the crowd. She spotted her mom and ran over to her and latched onto her leg.

Her mom looked down on the two kids and smiled softly, “What've you guys been up to?”

“We saw this guy taking cool gem thingies and we had a treasure hunt! The guy was a meanie though and he kicked us out.” Alix made a face at the last part.

Her mother's smile seemed to freeze for a second, “Thats nice, sweetie. Why don't we go find your dad? And Nath’s dad too?”

“Okay, mommy!” Alix took her mom’s hand and skipped off with her. 

(Years later, Jalil would bring this night up.

“Remember when you and Nath stopped a thief at Mr what's his face’s party because you thought it was tag or something?”

Milk sprayed all over the table and Alix coughed harshly, “We _what????”_ )

———

Age 12

“Let's go in there!” Marc exclaimed. Him and Alix had gone walking in the area Marc’s gang controlled when they found a pet store.

Alix pushed the door open and burst inside, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she pulled Marc along. “You think we can get a pet?” She asked, glancing over cages.

“I don't think your dad would let you,” Marc said, leaning down to look a bunny in the eye, “This one’s cute.”

Alix waved down an employee and asked if she could pick up the rabbit, once she got confirmation from the employee she picked it up and held it close to her, “They're so soft!”

She looked up at Marc--god he's so _tall_ \--and have him her best puppy eyes, “Can we keep them?” 

He sighed, “No, Alix, we don't even have enough money for them.”

“C’mon! You’re no fun! I should've gone with Nath instead.” She stomped her foot with a huff, making Marc giggle at her childish actions.

Marc walks away to look at the fish and she glances at the bunny in her hands then back up at the store.

“Let's go Marc! We can go back to my house!”

He squints down at her suspiciously, her demeanor changed too quickly for his liking. “...Okay.”

Right as they walked out the door, Marc noticed something wriggling in her jacket. “Hey! Is that the bunny?!” 

“No!” Alix exclaimed and started running, unfortunately Marc had longer legs and therefore caught up and pulled her back to the store.

He apologises to the employee, who just laughed and told them it's fine, while Alix grumbled next to him.

She went home bunny-less, but she still got to spend it with her friend, so that was enough.

(Years later:

The class sat in a park near the school, Nathaniel’s head in Marc’s lap and Alix sitting by them.

“Hey remember that time I almost stole a bunny?” She asked.

Nath choked on air, “You did _what_ ”

“We went to a pet store,” Marc nodded, “She almost got away with it too.”

“Why don't you guys _tell me_ these things!”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't expect these updates to be this consistent, I'm just really excited 
> 
> comment some hijinks for them to get into! it doesn't have to be alix, could be any character!


	3. Punching and Aliens

Age 13

“Hey Alix, punch that guy”

Alix doesn't know how she gets into these situations. One minute she's walking down a street towards her house with Nathaniel, the next she's asked to punch a guy.

The guy looked sleazy, with a permanent scowl, stained clothes and horrible body odor. He gave off a bad aura that made her think he'd have no problem cornering a drunk girl at a party.

Obviously, she punched him. She hit him right on the arm and quickly skated away, her friend on her heels.

The two rushed into her house, waving at her dad then stumbling into her room, collapsing onto her bed and laughing at their close escape.

“So why did I have to punch that guy?” Alix asked a few minutes later.

“He was at my mom’s restaurant the other day harassing the waitresses.”

“Fucker. And why did _I_ have to punch him?”

Nath grinned deviously, “Imagine him telling people a tiny pink haired gremlin that looks eight punched him.”

“I am _offended_ , but good plan.”

———

“Bet you can't catch me!” Kim taunted. Him, Alix and Max were hanging out at the Louvre after closing hours. Her brother was supposed to be watching them, but he left then an hour ago to examine the Roman section or something.

“I totally can!” She retorted and started chasing him. He ducked into various hallways and rooms to evade her, but she was just as quick (if not quicker).

He rounded a corner and jumped over a bench, Alix following right on his tail, and crashed right into a display.

“FUCK.”

Alix examined the wreckage. The display was of a pot dating back to the year 1890. She wasn't sure if it was really it or if it was a copy. “How are we gonna explain this?” 

“...Aliens?”

“Aliens.”

They returned to Max and hung around the paintings room (there was nothing to knock over there), Alix skated around while Kim egged her on into doing stunts.

Just before Alix could do a flip, a voice interrupted them. “Did any of you guys break a pot?” 

Alix and Kim glanced at Jalil then back at each other. “It was aliens!” Alix blurted out.

He stared at them, deadpan. “Aliens.”

Kim nodded violently, “Aliens!”

Jalil sighed and pressed his face into his hands, muttering something she couldn't hear. “You guys are so lucky that was a copy.”

He left afterwards and the room was quiet. “Did you guys actually say ‘aliens’?” Max said, his tone suggesting he was trying not to laugh.

The silence was all the answer he needed to burst into laughter. They would never live this one down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow wrote a chapter in a day. I'm unsatisfied bc it's 450 words but I gotta remind myself that a chapter is a chapter and it's a good thing 
> 
> in the sentence "he ducked into various hallways" I made a typo and it said "he fucked into various hallways"


	4. A Weekend At Sea (New Friends and Movie Nights)

Age 11

The entirety of Alix’s friend group was on The Liberty (Juleka’s houseboat) for a weekend getaway on the sea. It was Nino’s first one since coming out as a boy, and everybody was vibrating with excitement. 

“Ready to set sail!?” Captain (Juleka’s mom, she insisted they call her that) called out from the wheel. 

Alix leaned over the rail, watching the sidewalk for one more person, “One more minute!”

“Who’re we waiting for?” Nath asked as he leaned over the railway next to her.

“Chloé.”

 _”Chloé????”_

She glared at him, “You have a problem?”

“It's just, uhm,” He rubbed his neck sheepishly, “She's _Chloé.”_

“Yeah, I know,” She sighed, “But she used to be my friend.”

Before Nathaniel could respond, Chloé arrived, pulling along someone else that Alix didn't recognize.

“Hey Chloé!” She waved, “Come aboard!”

“Hi, Chloé,” Nath nodded in greeting, “Who’s your friend?”

“This is Adrien!” She introduced them to her friend. He seemed shy, not making eye contact and shuffling his feet. 

“Hi,” He smiled slightly.

“Nice to meet you! You’re gonna be staying in Luka’s room with the boys, I’ll show you where!” Nath grabbed his hand and pulled him along, blabbing happily about whatever.

Alix spun her head around when she heard Chloé sigh sadly, “You good, Chlo?”

She glared at her, “None of your business, Kubdel.”

Alix just stared at her until she relented, “Adrien doesn't have the.. _best_ home life. He’s really sheltered and his dad won't let him out much, so I convinced him to let me bring Adrien here. I'm just worried he's not gonna fit in.”

“That’s really nice of you, Chloé! I'm sure he'll fit in, the boys will smother him with love.” Alix patted her on the shoulder, “Now let's get you guys unpacked, we’ve gotta set sail!”

\---------

“Off we go me hearties!” Captain Anarka shouted from the wheel. The Liberty slowly started to move down the river towards the ocean . “Next stop, open sea!”

Everybody cheered and leaned on the rails, talking in groups or running around.

“No _way_ is winter better than summer!” Kim stomped, “Summer way better!”

“Winter is better! You're just an idiot!” Alix defended.

“Max!” Kim called, “What’s better? Summer or Winter?”

“Summer,” Max answered without even glancing at them.

_“See??”_

“It's not!!” Alix argued. They went on like this for another ten minutes before Chloé arrived and broke up the argument.

“You're all ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! It's obviously autumn!”

Everybody stared at her blankly, considering her words.

“Okay, fine.” Alix sighed. She glared at Kim one last time for good measure then leaned against Chloé, closing her eyes from exhaustion.

Chloé stared at her tired form in disbelief, “Did-did she just fall asleep on me?”

“She does that a lot.” Kim shrugged then walked away to find Nino.

Chloé debated her options then sighed, sitting down on the deck with her back to a wall and Alix sleeping on her shoulder. 

“Holy heck, Kubdel, your hair is so soft,” She whispered as she ran a hand through Alix’s short pink hair.

\---------

“So, Adrien, what do you like?” Nino asked the boy. The other boys were in a circle on the floor talking, but Adrien was in the corner. 

The blond started, as if he wasn't expecting someone to talk to him.

“I-Uh-I don't-I don't know?” He stammered.

Nino motioned for him to join them, “Get over here!”

Adrien hesitantly shuffled into the circle, finding himself between Nino and Kim.

“We’re gonna watch some movies! Do you have any favourites?” Kim asked.

“Uhm-no. I-I don't.” He avoided any of their eyes and focused on his hands.

Nath smiled at him, “It’s okay! We’re gonna watch The Little Mermaid with the girls once they come! It’s Rose’s favourite movie, Kim wanted to watch Beauty and the Beast and Luka wanted to watch the Nightmare Before Christmas but Rose won in the end,” He paused for a second before smiling sheepishly, “I rambled. Sorry.”

“It's okay,” Adrien gave him a genuine smile. 

“Boys~!” Rose sang as she opened the door, “It’s movie time!”

The rest of the girls flocked in after her and settled on the floor with boys around Luka’s computer.

“Play it! Play it!” Rose squealed.

Luka reached over and pressed play then settled next to Max to watch the movie.

The next few hours passed quickly, with only the sound of the movie, crunching popcorn and light breaths to fill the space.

Alix was the first to fall asleep, leaning against Chloé once again. Adrien followed soon after, his head falling into Nino’s lap.

One by one they fell asleep until the final person, Kim, conked out and their first day on the Liberty ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's this? platonic chloix?


	5. A Weekend At Sea (Sea Monsters and Karaoke)

“IT'S A SEA MONSTER!”

Rose’s shriek caught the attention of all the children on board the Liberty. 

“Where?!” Alix eagerly leaned over the railing next to where Rose stood.

She frantically pointed down at the water under where they had anchored.

Alix squinted at the water trying to spot what Rose was so freaked out about. “That thing?”

There was a large fish swimming in circles and jumping out of the water randomly. It had large beady eyes and crusty green scales.

“It won't hurt you, Rose.” Max reassured her. By now the entire group was by the rail. 

Everybody rushed to reassure Rose and she smiled at them all, practically melting into Juleka’s open arms when offered. 

“Guys!” Luka burst out from under the deck, “Guess what I just found!”

“What is it?!” Kim asked.

He hauled out a large machine with a screen, “It's the old karaoke machine!” 

“Awesome!” Alix exclaimed and helped him drag it over to a plug. 

The group debated what song to put on and Alix eventually won, pulling Nath up to the front and putting on _I Knew You Were Trouble_ by Taylor Swift.

They sang the verses in turns then yelled the chorus together. Everybody sang the chorus and outro with them the last time around, creating a happy and energetic mood around them.

_“‘Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in ,_

_So, shame on me now,_

_Flew me to places I'd never been,_

_‘Till you put me down, oh,_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in,_

_So, shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been,_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground,_

_Oh! oh-oh,_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble,_

_Oh, oh-oh,_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble,_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in,_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble!”_

Alix finished the song with a stomp on a ground and a big grin at Nath, slinging an arm over his shoulder.

“Who’s next?!” She yelled into the mic.

Rose and Juleka came up to sing a duet of Won't Say I’m In Love from Disney’s Hercules.

They sang songs until their voices were sore and the sun had set, leaving the fairy lights strung around the deck as their only source of light. 

Alix burrowed into Chloé’s side once again. “That was fun,” She murmured.

Chloé hummed in agreement and ran a hand through Alix's hair. “Yeah..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alix and Nath were absolutely taylor swift fans thanks kopy for that head canon lmao


	6. Gender Identity and Bracelets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the gender debate is based on my own and then I ran away with it and made it how I wish my gender debate went instead of it all being internal

Age 14

Alix was having a crisis. She’d decided to do some research on the transgender community since Nath and Nino had come out young and she'd just went along, but now she’d wanted to learn more. In doing so, she'd awakened something inside her.

She clicked another link. Read another article. Found another personal account. It made her think.

As to not think herself into a hole, she picked up the phone and called Nath. He’d know. 

One ring. Two rings. _“Hello?”_

“Heyyy Nath.”

_“Your tone scares me.”_

“So, uh, I’m kinda having a gender crisis here and I need help.”

_“Holy shit, okay. Uhh. Want me to come over?”_

“Yeah, please do.”

She sat on her bed for about ten minutes, fidgeting with her blanket with her thoughts going a mile a minute. 

She was stirred out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. “Alix?”

“Come in,” She muttered. 

Nath closed the door after coming in and fell onto the bed, pulling her into a side hug. “So, tell me what happened.”

She lenses her head on his shoulder then started explaining, “You and Nino came out a while ago and I never really researched it or properly got it, so I decided to do some more research and I guess it awakened something.”

“Okay, okay,” He stroked her hair, “So you don't think you're cis?”

“No.”

“Then what do you think you are?”

“I’m not sure. I’m fine with she/her but also I realised that some days I just… don't.”

He hummed, “So genderfluid?”

“I-maybe? I don't know.” She hated not knowing. It made her feel less. 

“You don't need to figure out a label. You could just use, like, genderqueer. That's probably a good label until you find one that fits.”

“Yeah.. I like it.” She relaxed into his side. She didn't even realize she had tensed up. 

“So what are your pronouns right now?”

She paused. They paused? What even are her (their?) pronouns right now? “They.” Alix finally settled.

“Awesome. Do you wanna set up a system for pronouns? Coloured bracelets or something?” He asked with a grin they couldn't see from their vantage point. 

“Yeah! That would be awesome!”

He got up and pulled them up. “We’re gonna go get some bracelets!”

The pair returned to Alix’s house an hour later, bracelets and lots of other miscellaneous items in tow. 

Nath had set up a system that they would tell their class about after the weekend; purple for she/her, green for they/them and yellow for he/him (although they weren't sure if yellow would ever be used).

————

The weekend passed by quickly after that, and finally she walked into school, wearing a purple bracelet with the other two tucked into her pocket.

“Hey, Alix!” Kim greeted her as she walked into the classroom, “Cool bracelet.”

She decided to rip off the band-aid, “Thanks! I had a gender crisis during the weekend and now I have pronoun bracelets!” 

“Oh nice, what pronouns?”

She pulled out the other two and explained the colour code, asking that he pass it on.

By the end of the day, they saw one obvious difference; how people would glance down at their wrist when talking to them. It was really nice to overhear someone referring to them with gender neutral pronouns. The first time they heard “Alix told me that they-”, they had burst with happiness inside. This was right.

Everything was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alix researching the trans community: I hope this doesnt awaken anything


	7. Why Are First Days The Worst?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Origins!

“Alix, wake up! First day of school!” 

Alix groaned and rolled out of bed, heading to the bathroom to begin their morning routine. By the time they got out of the bathroom, changed out of their pyjamas and slipped on their green bracelet, the smell of eggs and bacon was wafting through the hallways.

“Good morning!” Their dad greeted them as they sat at the table with a heavy groan.

“How are you so cheery it's like 6 am.” Their voice was muffled by the table as they laid their head in their arms.

He just chuckled and patted their head, “Eat your breakfast. Don't want to be late!”

They groaned again but complied. By the time they’d finished, Alix’s dad was already off to work and their brother wherever he went on school days.

They picked up their bag and patted down their pockets to make sure they didn't forget anything then left the house, locking the door behind them.

Alix enjoyed walking to school. It's why they always turned down offers for rides. Watching people go about their days, the energetic morning people on runs and the tired zombies that are early shift retail workers. It gave them tiny glimpses into people’s days. 

The most interesting part of their walk that day was when they were just going up the stairs of the school. There was an old man about to be run over by a car a few feet away at the crossroad near the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Alix would've gone and helped him but just before they could, Marinette rushed over and helped him out of the way. Alix watched from a distance as she helped the man then, finally, going into class.

They took a seat on the second row in front of Max, turning around to talk to him during the final few minutes before class starts. 

Their attention was caught by an argument between Chloé and the new kid. They sighed and called out, “Hey, Chlo! Leave them alone!”

She glared at them with no real malice behind it and stuck her chin up, sitting in the seat in front of Alix.

The rest of the class passed by slowly until finally Ms. Bustier told them that they could leave to the stadium if they had P.E (which Alix did).

They had been packing up their bag when they noticed Kim and Ivan getting into a fight. Once they noticed it getting heated, they went forward as if to step in, but Ms. Bustier got to them first and told Ivan to head to the principal's office (which was kinda a bad choice in their perspective) and they headed off for P.E.

The class passed by quickly and soon they were picking up their bag. Rose was doing some stretches and Max was picking up cones when a loud, brutal voice yelled Kim’s name.

Alix found themself looking at a huge monster made of rocks, standing on top of the stadium and each breath threatening to blow them away.

_“Holy fucking shit dude what did you do?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm splitting these up until maybe four parts? I wanna keep chapter lengths consistent and also I can only write after school and not for long so shorter chapters are easier.
> 
> I'm a bit salty about Ms bustier sending Ivan to the principles office bc I don't really see what he did wrong other than get defensive but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> thanks for reading! leave a comment I'd you'd like


	8. Alix Is Fucking Done

“Of course a super villain is after you, _why wouldn't it be._ ” Alix grumbled as they pulled Kim away behind some fallen debris to hide him.

Kim muttered something about short angry gremlins but sat next to them, peeking out to watch the scene.

“Is that a superhero?” Alix wondered out loud. 

“It's not very nice to pick on people who are smaller than you!” They heard the leather catboy superhero shout.

They shook their head, “This is so fucking bizarre.”

“It is,” Kim replied, staring off at the fight going on in the middle of the green.

The fight went on as bizarre as it started. Was that the new girl? Did leather catboy destroy the goalpost?? Did red spandex just materialize a wetsuit?? 

The fight ended with red spandex and leather catboy destroying whatever the rock monster was holding and him transforming back into Ivan. 

“Wait, _Ivan????”_ They spluttered, “Kim, you messed up _bad.”_

“What did I do?” Poor, sweet, innocent Kim genuinely asked.

They pat his head, “Kim, you are, and I mean this in the best way possible, a dumbass.”

“Thanks?”

Alix got out of their hiding place and ran towards Ivan, asking if he was okay and what happened.

“I’m-I’m okay,” He looked so confused that Alix felt bad, “I don't know what happened. I was mad. Then there was a voice. That's all. remember.”

“It’s okay, big guy. Wanna go to the Liberty?” 

He nodded. Alix waved Kim over and the three made their way to the Liberty after Alix texted Juleka to tell her they're on their way.

Juleka greeted them with worried eyes. She wordlessly ushered them downstairs to the shared bedroom and pushed hot chocolate into their hands. Rose was waiting with Luka.

“School’s cancelled for the rest of the day.” She explained.

The six teens sat in a pile of pillows and blankets, talking about anything but today’s events. Eventually, they put on some movies and ended up falling asleep in a pile; and if Anarka came and closed the laptop and laid some blankets over them, well, nobody needs to know.

\---------

A few days later, school reopened amidst people getting randomly turned into stone giants and the chaos around it.

Alix took his seat next to Myléne, he saw her send a worried look at Ivan, who hasn't come out of his house the entire time.

“So you really don't remember what happened?” He blurted.

“You were going ballistic, it was so cool!” Juleka said, somewhat quietly.

Kim grinned, “You were totally gonna crush me, dude!”

“I’m sorry… I wasn't myself..” He said hesitantly.

Alix was about to reassure him he wasn't trying to accuse him of anything when Chloé started talking. 

“Once a monster, always a monster,” She scoffed. Alix sighed and hid his head on the table as Ivan stomped out of the class and Chloé hmphed, “Don't let the door hit you on the way out!”

Alya (the new kid, as he’d learned) and Chloé fight it out until _another_ new kid walked in.

He didn't pay attention to much after that but he thinks there's some drama between them. His attention was taken by Ivan (as Stoneheart) having the most dramatic entrance ever. This lined up with yelling “I object” at a wedding right when the officiator asks if anyone objects. He groaned and got up, following Nath to the art room to wait out the attack.

———

“What the _fuck.”_

Alix watched the news in the art room as a large face made of purple butterflies told them about his plan and Ladybug made a big speech soundlessly. He was just so tired that he couldn't bring himself to care. 

“Nath?”

the red head looked up from his project, “Yeah?”

“Remind me to go to sleep early tonight.”

“Why?”

“I genuinely do not know if I'm hallucinating right now from a lack of sleep or if there's literally a terrorist supervillain in Paris”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alix being fucking done with everything is my current mood @ online school   
> I straight up got out of my seat and walked around in math the other day


	9. Finding a lost toy: Now with casual breaking and entering!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters are chronological from this point on unless specified otherwise.

“Have you seen-stop screaming. Have you seen Teddy.”

“Alix what the _fuck.”_

Alix was standing at the foot of Nathaniel’s bed after having shaken him awake at two in the morning.

“Teddy is missing, have you seen him.” She stared him down.

“Have I seen- _no I have not seen him.”_

She nodded as if she expected this, “Let's go.”

“Go??? Where???”

“Kim.”

“Kim?”

“Kim.”

A few minutes later they were climbing through The Window at Kim’s house. The Window was a special window on the roof, only people that were friends knew how to get to it and it was always unlocked because his parents were never home. So the house was a perfect safe space for anyone that needed it. To get to it you had to climb up a stack of boxes at the back, scale the wall and get over a small gap; it was easy if you knew how and impossible if you didn't.

That's how Alix and Nath managed to get into his house at exactly 2:13 am on a Saturday night. 

“KIM.” Alix yelled as she kicked his door open.

He tiredly rolled over to face her, “Wha’?”

“Have you seen Teddy?”

“Your cat plushy?”

She scoffed, “No, the teddy bear. Of course it's the cat!”

“Check with Marinette, I think I saw him with her.

She stomped her foot, “Of course! Nath! Let's go!”

Nath groaned but followed her, sending a quick wave at Kim as he left.

“So, Mari?”

Alix didn't look at him as she stormed forwards towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery. “The last people in my room with Teddy were you, Kim and Marinette.

“I only found out one hour ago when I went to sleep and I will not rest until he's back with me.”

They walked in silence for a few seconds before Nath spoke up, “How are we gonna get to Marinette’s room?”

They stopped at the side of the house, she looked him dead in the eye and said, “We climb.”

She then launched herself a few feet up by using Nath as a springboard. He watched in mild fascination as she grabbed at bricks and found foot holds and somehow managed to get to the balcony. “I’m gonna stay here!” He yelled up.

“Coward!” She yelled back then went to examine the trapdoor leading to Marinette's room.

“It’s unlocked..” She muttered to herself, pulling it open.

She slowly went down the ladder and saw Marinette’s sleeping form in the bed. As quietly as she could, she touched down and examined the room for Teddy. He wasn't there. She saw some sort of weird red doll (was it _breathing???)_ but didn't linger long. When she couldn't see Teddy, Alix went over to the bed and shook Marinette awake.

“Five more min’tes,” She mumbled.

“Marinette I swear to god if you don’t wake up and tell me where the fuck Teddy is, someone is going to die.” Alix threatened, pointing a finger at Marinette and just barely stopping herself from pulling her hair out.

Marinette blinked blearily at her, “Alix?”

“No, I’m Ivan,” She said sarcastically. “Have you or have you not seen Teddy??”

“Teddy the cat, not to be confused with Kitty the bear. No I haven’t.”

“Bullshit. You were the only other person who could’ve taken him. Where is he??”

She sighed in defeat, “He’s inside the chest.”

Alix scrambled down and opened the chest, sorting through all the nick nacks until she found him underneath some green patterned fabric. She held him close to her chest and glared at Marinette. 

“Why did you have him?”

“It was supposed to be a surprise. Your mom’s death day is coming up so I wanted to do something nice, so I took him to stitch him up.” Marinette explained, “Didn’t think you’d notice that quickly.”

Alix thought that explanation was valid, but added in, “I’m still mad at you”

“Fair.” Marinette flopped back onto her bed, “It’s like two in the morning, go back home.”

Alix took her advice and climbed through the trapdoor, onto the balcony and back down to the ground, finding Nath leaning against the wall, half asleep.

She kicked his leg and startled him, “Let’s go. Marinette had him. You can sleep at my house, it’s closer.”

“Finally,” He grumbled but followed her.

They silently walked through the streets silently, only passing by the occasional sleep deprived college student or late night worker as they slowly made their way to Alix’s house.

Alix actually went through the front door, locking it behind the pair and collapsing into her bed, Nath falling next to her. They were asleep as soon as they closed their eyes and ended up sleeping late the next day. 

Apparently, late night detective work and breaking and entering took a lot of energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was really fun to write lmao
> 
> thanks to crypt on the nathmarc discord for the idea of Teddy the cat plush


	10. Stormy Weather, D&D and Frustration

“Who’re you voting for?” 

Alix and Nathaniel were hanging out at Kim’s house to watch the election for the new weather girl.

“Aurore,” Kim and Nath answered.

They nodded, “Good choice.”

“I still don't know why there’re elections,” Nath said, “Just be co-weather girls. It’s easier.”

Alix silently agreed with his statement. It really was stupid. “Who do you think is gonna win?”

Kim answered them, “I think Mirelle. Lots of people like her.”

“People like Aurore too,” Alix pointed out.

“Yeah, but,” Nath started, “People see Mirelle as nicer.”

“For some reason,” Alix scoffed, Aurore is one of the nicest people they knew.

They watched the screen as Alec announced the winner.

_“This is the minute we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is…” He pointed at the screen which showed Mirelle with a significantly higher number, “Mirelle!”_

“Boo!” Nath called and threw some popcorn at the screen.

_“Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!” Alex told Aurore, causing her to storm away off screen. “What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!”_

Alix glared at the tv, “Man, I hate that guy. Be a bit more sensitive!”

“He’s the worst.” Nath agreed. 

Kim was digging deep into a basket of board games, looking for.. something.

They kept the tv on in the background as they watched him dig through the large basket, picking up game boxes and examining them before putting them on the floor, finding it to not be the one he wanted. 

“A ha!” Kim held up a box triumphantly.

Nath squinted his eyes to get a good look at the cover, “Is that… Is that my D&D stuff?”

“Yes it is!!”

“Are we gonna.. play?” 

“Yes!!” Kim dropped the box into the coffee table.

Alix crossed their legs and shifted on the floor, “We should call some more people. Maybe Max, Juleka and Rose.”

Nath nodded, “I’ll call them.”

As he pulled open the phone app and went to call them, thunder struck and the windows rattled. The three teens rushed over to the windows just in time to see an akuma fly by.

“Holy shit,” Alix whispered.

“Well then,” Nath said, “That happened.”

“Do you think that's Aurore?”

“Probably.”

The trio sat back down and turned on the TV, watching a live news report about the akuma.

The akuma, Stormy Weather, froze a bunch of things and ended up in the KIDZ+ studio building, causing humongous storms the likes of which Alix had never seen. It was honestly kinda cool.

Ladybug and Chat Noir end up beating her at the top of the tower, breaking the akumatized object and helping up Aurore before swinging away.

“We should invite her to play D&D,” Alix mused, the gentle scratching of Nath’s pencil as he wrote a plot (a thing he wasn't very good at) and the hum of the tv in the background soothing them.

Kim nodded in agreement and the room lapsed back to silence.

\----------

“You see the population of the town in the square worshipping their patron god, what do you do?”

Two days later, they had invited Rose, Juleka, Max and Aurore over to Kim’s house, where Nath had set up the D&D game.

Nath had made up a plot very painstakingly until he liked it and told them they could play. So far, Joe the bard (Alix), Devon the Fighter (Kim), Adistas the Elf (Rose), Marza the Tiefling (Juleka), Druxian the Dragonborn (Max) and Ruby the Sorcerer (Aurore) had met up in a forest, all looking to defeat the same person and teamed up. They were now trying to find directions in a town but the whole town was gathered in the square.

“I pretend I’m the god.” Alix said.

Nath looked at her tiredly and sighed, “Roll a d20 for deception.”

She rolled. “Nat 20.”

“Oh my god. Okay. Joe walks up to the platform and announces “I am your god!”, suddenly lightning strikes behind him.”

Everyone was laughing at this point, watching Alix mess with Nath. Alix put in a deep male voice, “Human! Tell me where the great Damnom resides!”

“Roll intimidation.”

A pause. “Nat 20.”

Kim was practically on the floor laughing as Nath banged his head on the table. “Another bolt of lightning strikes behind him as he spoke, a townsperson cowers and tells you “To the east, Great God! He ravages the area and comes closer and closer every day!””

They journeyed east for a while, Nath was frustrated beyond belief by the end and somehow they derailed the game ten times over the three hours they played.

The game ended when Nath couldn't take it anymore. He hit his head on the table and stayed there, he mumbled something about leaving now and horrible bastards.

The seven watched a few movies and fell asleep on top of each other, Aurore’s akumatization long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo!! thanks A_Human42 for the D&D idea!!


End file.
